


prime timeline

by dbraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbraid/pseuds/dbraid
Relationships: Cross/Dream, a small amount of nightmare/killer, e, killer/outer sans, reaper/error, slight error/ink
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. the incident

Nightmare begrudgingly wakes up from the warmth of his black-stained bed that wrapped him in an oven-like heat, he slowly got up and reached for the spare clothes on his right to change into.  
He quickly went to the other rooms to wake up his now considered family, after he went down and made them all breakfast then left.  
He shut the door behind him with his small black apple keys to his small around to the corner cafe in his hands, he jumped on his cheap semi-broken bike and sped off he went passing people, monsters, and shiny new cars he took a look at them whenever he stopped,  
“I’ll have to get one for the gang,” he thought and continued on his way to the idle cafe called yellow cafe no not the greatest name but it was good enough and enough money for everyone in his gang.  
He hopped off his bike took his keys to unlock the glass door with a hung-up sign that said “closed” in beautiful legible cursive.  
He stopped midway to take notice of ink who was beaming and waving his arm to say hello, nightmare was about to answer back when he saw the skeleton near the ground he swiftly ducked towards him catching him at the right moment making sure ink didn't hurt himself.

"You really need to see what in front of you, you almost went into the hospital" nightmare quietly scolded ink as to make sure he wasn't noticed 

"YEAH I KNOW BUT YOU WHERE THERE SO I AM FINE,'' ink yelled not realizing that he was yelling   
that got everyone passing attention some of them took pictures of ink while others only putting their focus on nightmare, he hears their unwelcomed murmurs and whispers their eyes burning through him like a sponge cake being cut with a hot knife.  
suck in his blank and dark space, ink shook him to get him out of his prison,

"Night, are...are you alright," He asked extremely worried for him  
"Y-Yeah I am fine", he responded and just walked away from inks grasp on his shoulders.


	2. the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: suggested rape, physical abuse, and yelling (if you are not comfortable with that please don't read this chapter)

Nightmare entered the cafe then set his things down at a nearby table then walked into the kitchen close to the back door entering the rat invested ally and garbage bin, he turned on the coffee machine, checking the fridge, etc. after he was done with the check-up of the old vintage aesthetic cafe with mostly warm tan paint and waited for a couple of his employees to arrive he flipped over the sign from "closed" to "open".

nightmare hurried up the stairs being sure not to be seen than from this morning and into his office which was on the last door in front, to make sure they got enough money for the rent that month <damn, we'll be short and with the monsters who saw me won't be of any help they'll just spread rumors...> he thought intensely about this but it would have to wait as he'd still have to get through this day. 

-After hours:7:30

nightmare sighed in relief, they made it! around $100 less and they'd be screwed.

<yes! we made it screw you Mr.bails> he celebrated in his head while smiling a bit creepily at his monitor he turned in the money at 7:31 PM.

he got up happily to close down the cafe after a well-placed stretch, he checked his watch 7:35 PM

<oh shit, I better hurry, I promised to be there before 7:25 Pm, I am so late I hope horror can forgive me, > he exited his office hastily to only meet up with the one and only Mr. bails outside his door,

<wait...what-but I just-why is he...,> he questioned but didn't say a word he checked for his phone in his pockets secretly, 

"you were late to your payment you **damn** incubus" he spat at Nightmare, nightmare just stopped looking for his phone,

"but I di-" Nightmare was cut off by the huge monster slamming his huge hand onto nightmare office door, now Mr.bails species isn't particularly supposed to be intimidating, he was a rabbit monster after all but that didn't change from what he looked like and what got him to this size must have been good,

"I DIDNT COME HERE FOR YOU TO BE A **BITCH** ," he spat the insult in which made nightmare flinch, hard, he started to hyperventilate a little bit but managed to control it,

"I-I did send the money at the right time I-" he stopped in mid-sentence only realizing this wasn't the **real** reason he was here, he was here for something **else**

Mr.bails smiled disgustingly at nightmare he felt shivers down his spine.

" p-p-please don't do this," he begged to hope to change his mind nightmare started to walk back into the door...he's cornered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

at the home (7:31 PM)

cross walked into the dining room to set up the table while horror and nightmare cooked dinner but nightmare wasn't there, and horror was asleep standing up??? 

"hey, horror," cross shook horror lightly 

horror fluttered his sockets opened and gave a big yawn 

"oh hey cross wheres night," he asked sleepily

"he isn't here horror" cross responded 

"of course he's not here he's at work" he sighed a bit annoyed 

"do-do you want to go with me to go see what's holding him for so long," cross asked questionably towards horror and in which he nodded in response.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

walking(7:34)

horror growled, "he isn't answering his phone"

both cross and horror looked at each other a bit worriedly... they both started to sprint down towards the cafe it sucked they couldn't teleport over there and check out what was going on.

they made it out of breath and (7:38 PM) luckily the door was unlocked to their horror, they burst quietly into the cafe they didn't hear anything so far until they heard something

" PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME" screamed out nightmare now in tears his knees buckled up his arms felt heavy and numb

Mr.bails tightly grabbed nightmares head and slammed it into the door resulting in his body going limp.

both horror and cross bolted up the stairs right when they heard the loud slam, cross summoned his gun, and shot Mr. bails in both his legs than right arm he fell down along with nightmare who looked almost dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this went from 0-100 real quick.


	3. Chapter 3

horror picked up nightmares weak limp body and handed him to cross who went downstairs to try to see if any of the injuries were bad, horror picked up mr.bails body when he noticed something a small round camera hidden well on the ceiling he went into nights office to check that specific camera and saved it to nights computer started to record what happened on his phone after that he went downstairs to see if there was a safe place to dump mr.bails in. After walking for 25 minutes horror had found an abandoned house and dumped him behind a bush then he wrote him a little note about what he'd found and trying to sound as vaguely as possible with the note and ran away, cross was waiting for him holding a sleeping nightmare on his back,

“So his injuries are pretty bad but you can heal them with magic and from what I can tell it won't leave a scar so could you call dust’’ cross explained while walking to their house. horror grabbed his phone from his pocket went into phone and called dust. 

house(8:06 PM)

Horror opened the dark brown door he let cross first to enter, he left his shoes in the front and did the same for nightmare, horror did as well. horror noticed that dust wasn't in the living room like he had told him to 25 mins earlier,

"DUST," horror yelled up the stairs

dust ran down the stairs almost falling at the last step but manage to balance himself,

"Sorry I was a bit..busy" he responded to horror

"it's fine you can get back to what you were doing after you heal night" he spoke a bit worried about nightmare 

dust took nightmare from crosses back to lay him down on the couch next to them to see what the injury was.

"so it isn't that bad luck, but who did this to him," dust asked while healing the wound on nightmares head,

both cross and horror sighed,

"it was Mr.bailas," cross said before horror 

"did you **kill** him" dust violently spat 

"come on dust you know I would have already but I can't and neither can you, besides you know what would happen to nightmare if we did begin to kill again" cross explained to dust again

"but it would be for self-defense cross he hurt him he's been through enough," dust hissed trying not to raise his voice and wake up nightmare 

"dust, cross, that's enough **we** would have known if it was self-defense but to everyone outside, all of us thinks he killed someone just for the fun of it and they will torture him for it and besides Mr bails is considered highly important and a "good guy", and now he's not stupid enough to tell the police about it as he was in front of a security camera and yes he does know," horror said slightly sadistic waving his phone in his hand.

both crosses and dusts eyes perked up and the three smiled sadistically, 

"But we are going to have to save this if that **bastard** wants to try anything else with him or anyone else so let keep this lowkey, and watch him suffer, " cross interjected, the three of them **loved** that idea, just to wait and see him suffer.

all of them decided that cross would sleep on the floor, horror would sleep on the other side of dust while nights legs are on his lap, and nightmares head is resting on dusts lap

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 AM)

Bails woke up dazed and livid from what happened, he took a glace next to him and there was a note stating ¨we have something you don't, so be careful¨ in terrible handwriting, 

¨that **FUCKING** little  **incubus** will regret what he did and iĺl make sure of it¨ he cursed under his shaky breath, then crumpled up the small note.

He tried to get up but to no avail and he did have to  **admit** that the other little  **freak** had good aim but if wanted to stop him he should have aimed for the head.

He began to heal his wounds one in his right arm and 2 others in both his legs.

<alright then time to go,>’he thought while trying walk back home he eventually got the hang of walking,

He got his now cracked phone and called his wife…she didn't answer, though that was expected as it was 3 am 

He got to his house which was big and modern with many windows, he unlocked the door, yesterday was Thursday sadly, and he got in dropped his keys on the desk to the right of the modern wooden door

<i hate them but oh well there  **mortal** too, it ill be easy to get rid of them> he thought as 

He stumbled up the stairs to go to sleep with his face is still serious.

He heard a door creak he looked where it was coming from,

¨dad,¨ two boys one 7 the other 15 yelled as they came out of their room, they both aimed for a hug but their father moved a little to the side causing them both to fall

¨oh sorry kids I didn't see you,¨ he lied bitterly the younger one didn't see the bitterness in him but the older one knew much better than to point out that they were loud enough for him to hear after that Mr.bails went to his room, He walked in took off his shoes at went in without saying hi or even telling his wife that he was even there, and shut his eyes for only about a second and woke up to the sound of the alarm to go to work.

(5: 15 am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it to make more since and maybe a little more interesting, and yes there will be a new chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4

(5:50 AM)

nightmare woke on the couch next to him was dust, horror, and cross but he was unable to remember what had happened yesterday, dazed and confused he got up to shake one of them awake to ask but fell, he hit the floor pretty hard alerting dust to shoot awake, he picked up Nightmare princess style then laid him down on the couch then shook him gently on the shoulder to make sure he's okay.

> "hey, night are you okay," dust asked as softly as he could,

"y-yeah I just wanted to know what happened yesterday I don't remember anything" nightmare explained

"oh," dust said, debating on whether he should tell him what happened. 

<it best not to,> he decided against telling him.

" so what did happen," nightmare asked again, a little more worried by dust's hesitation 

"it-nothing happened night just try to get some sleep, and don't try to walk ye-" dust stopped midway realizing nights legs where limp...really limp.

"Hey, night when I lift your leg and drop it, try to leave your leg in the air, ok," dust asked of night to do, he responded with a nod.

dust lifted nights left leg and dropped it...it fell like if you dropped a heavy pillow he picked up the right one it did the same,

"d-did you try" dust looked back nervously at night who looked as if he might have a frightening panic attack dust trying to calm him before he does truly have one,

"look at me night," dust said just to make sure to distract him from what he just witnessed 

"look at me please" dust now put his hands on his face to make him look at himself

"Please look at me night" dust softly told, nightmare momentarily staring deep in dust's tender red eye, that seemed to calm down nightmares worry.

"o-okay but what do I do if I can't pay any of the bills or rent for next month what will-" nightmare tried to say but was cut off by a huge thud behind him, both night and dust looked over the couch and saw a stunned horror on the carpeted floor his ass face them,

" are-are you okay," dust asked between small chuckles 

"y-yeah I am okay" horror responded in a bit of a raspy tone.

nightmare observing both of them looking at their genuine smile made his chest tender like a beautiful fire dancing with another flame, he smiled sweetly at the both of them. 

horror glanced at cross who was still snoring, after all of that he's still snoring. horror gently kicked him to wake him up, cross shot up from the sudden touch.

cross looked a bit spooked by what horror did, and then they all just laughed at him and himself included, then he got an idea.

"h-Hey, dust c-could you help me with the cafe since I am like this," he hesitantly asked while pointing to his paralyzed legs,

"yeah sure thing night" dust complied 

"Okay then let's go," dust said picking up nightmare swiftly off the couch princess style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that they are on the surface and must abide by the humans' laws and rules or else monsters like nightmare who have a bad reputation will suffer the most if they do kill, even if its an act of self-defense they will be punished harshly, also nightmare's body is corrupted however his soul isn't corrupted so many people and monsters still see him as "evil".  
> and also that's why he can feel positive emotions like peacefulness it weakens him, yes but it isn't as severe as before. sorry if this was kinda long.


	5. Chapter 5

(540 AM)

Bails just got up put on his shoes and left immediately,

<i really don't want to talk with that woman,> he spat in his head.

¨Rownin, I'll be leaving now okay foods in the fridge just heat it and I'll take your brother to daycare be sure to do all your chores ok, bye¨ his mother said quickly and left Rownin by his lonesome, he was used to it. He likes to think that being quick is innate in his family. 

He waited till his mother and father were out of sight and quickly did all his and his brother's chores, left his lunch for his dad and ran up to his room grabbed his bag, he left a sticky note that said

¨i went to go to a friends house, I'll be back by 5 pm love you,

-Rownin¨

He booked it outside lock the door tightly and he was on his way to a couple of amazing friends of his.

(6:10 AM)

He walked up the wooden stairs and gently knocked on the door of the small cafe, he cupped his hands around his eyes and pressed his face against the glass,

<why is it closed isn't it usually opened at this time> he wondered, but it was snapped out of his thoughts with an excuse me behind him.

"oh, I'm sorry," he said politely moving to the side to get out of the way

"Thanks," dust said relieved and began to unlock the door while carrying nightmare like a toddler in his right arm, Rownin realizing who the two were finally said

"wait, why are you carrying Mr.nightmare, " Rownin pointed at nightmare who fell asleep, "did something happen when I left at 5:00 'o clock " 

dust stopped trying to unlock the door and stare at the kid,

"wait, are you the one that talks to blue a lot when he's here and occasionally night," dust asked the small rabbit kid and going back to struggle with the lock 

"yep, the one and only" he proudly said, he noticed dust struggling severely with the lock,

"Hey you need help," he asked the 6,2 skeleton, 

dust sighed defeatedly handing the keys to the young rabbit, Rownin unlocked it with ease,

"there you go," he said while handing back nights keys to him

"thanks that damn door is really hard to open," dust spoke 

"yeah but once you get used to it it's pretty easy," Rownin responded while entering the small cafe. dust shook nightmare softly to wake him up, he fluttered his blue eye open.

he yawned " okay, okay I'm up" while stretching his arms in the air, dust gently set nightmare on one of the closest chairs to observe him. dust was far from perfect trying to set some things up but pretty okay then he waited for the other employees like ccino, and geno, then he flipped the sign over to open while nightmare explained from what he knew about the whole situation after all that dust carried nightmare to his office while the customers come in. 

dust placed nightmare on his black comfy wheelchair then asked "what do you do here anyway" 

"well, I am the one to count the money, look at the bills, see how much money is needed for rent, be a security guard, and to lock up the place after, then dream usually wants me to count his money since his team isn't good at it or him. nightmare responded at dust who was not prepared at all, he knew night was busy but not that busy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

6:15 AM

"hey I am gonna call someone so I am gonna step out really quick k," dust quickly said, and went out the door 

he left for the upstairs bathroom and started to search in his contacts for dream.

"Hello," dream on the other line asked questionably

"hey dream, umm I came to call for nightmare's sake he went through something again... except this time he doesn't remember," dust told dream 

"WHAT IS HE OKAY," dream yelled into dust nonexistent ear 

"yes, he's fine now, well, sort of but if you let me tell you what happened then you can speak, and can tell ink and blue," dust nervously told dream

then dust told everything that horror told him on what happened to nightmare, terrifyingly dream didn't say a word during the whole thing.

"so now nightmare is paralyzed from the waist down," dust explained

"ok," was all dream spoke and hung up.

dust stood there for a second in shock dream didn't overreact as he did before, his silence was more terrifying than night, you never want to piss dream off. 

he exited the bathroom and back into nights office,

"So who did you call dust," nightmare asked him,

"oh it was blue I told him where I was at just so he won't worry," dust lied, and luckily nightmare couldn't tell.

"Okay then," night continued his work and keeping an eye on the cams.


	6. dream?

meanwhile (6:18 AM)

\-----------------------------------

dream gently set down his phone turned around and walked to the back door and went outside barefoot with a sweet smile on his face, then picked up a huge heavy log and then kicked it into the forest in front of him but the log completely shattered upon the impact of his kick, 

"oops," dream said calmly and went back inside, grabbed his phone from the desk, and started to make a call.

"Hello," spoke a light low voice from the other side, 

"Sorry for calling, but I have a favor to ask you, stocking" Dream replied. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Night, what will your brother think of your paralysis, will you tell him," dust asked after an hour of battling with himself whether he should mention dream or not especially since dream already knows,

nightmares eye widened he hadn't thought of his brother, <shit, what am I going to tell him I don't know if he'll take the news well...at all> nightmare painfully pondered, "uh, night" interrupted Nightmare thoughts,

"huh, what," he asked dust 

"nevermind, but maybe focus on work first then you can decide whether you'll tell dream, ok," dust compromised with him, nightmare just nodded and continued as normal until closing time 

\---------------------------------

(6:30 PM) 

dust sighed "good thing, I am here to stop you from overworking yourself," while carrying nightmare from the cafe,

nightmare chuckled at his statement," anyway, I've decided to tell dream on Sunday," nightmare said 

"Okay, but we've also got to tell the rest of the gang to" dust reminded nightmare

"shit I forgot to tell them," -he covered his face with his hands- "wait can you call horror to tell them," nightmare asked of Dust with his hand off his face,

"oh yeah sure," Dust complied.

\------------------------------------------

(1:58 AM)

¨so, why do you need chloroform at 2 AM,¨ stocking asked dream who was on the other line on the phone, 

¨i already told you,¨ he cruelly cooed at him, 

¨yeah I know but I just want to make sure **that** is what you're gonna use it for,¨ socking responded to him,

¨ **what** , so you don't trust me now,¨ dream asked a bit hostile 

¨it's not like that dream, it's just that this plan of yours it's-it's too risky," stocking warned

¨yeah and your point, **he** hurt my brother,-he sighed letting the story sink in- HE'S PARALYZED AND WAS ALMOST KILLED ALL BECAUSE THAT BASTARD COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS,-dream slammed the table in front of him, then cooled down a bit and continued-

so what I'm going to do is microscopic compared to what he did,¨ dream spat, 

Stocking knew dream wasn't going to change his mind, he was way too fucking stubborn, stocking sighed 

¨fine, but if you get caught that's **your** problem,¨ stock hissed back at him.

¨okay then who will you take,¨ stock asked after a minute of silence

¨well I was thinking of his wife and children but I observed their behavior and it seems he hates ev-,¨ 

Dream stopped midway to realize how **pathetic** this so-called really was.

Dream smiled and not in the sweet way,

¨what, what happened¨ stocking asked now looking outside his bedroom window concerned on what he'd just thought about 

¨i know how to get him perfectly,¨ dream respond

¨h-How¨ stock hesitantly asked dream 

¨we test him,¨ dream responded 

¨but how ¨ stock questioned 

¨well we do this by informing his family the truth before we burn the house and make them go into hiding and so that **he** can't find them but the cops can, once they are found the entire family will tell them the truth and I am pretty sure he abuses his family, one way or another,¨ dream explained to stock 

¨that is well thought out for a couple of seconds but what about the **pedestrians** that are around the house and neighbors, would it be suspicious of us to come in and the next thing you know the house next to you its flames,¨ stock said while trying to reinforce the idea of how too risky this one plan also was.

¨well lets simply look at their daily lives and tap each of their phones so we know whos coming in and out, or we can remove them,¨ dream sadistically explained

¨DREAM, what did I say about doing something risky, it also sus that the neighbors around them go missing out of the blue,¨ stock scolded dream, 

¨ ** _FINE_** ,¨ dream hissed at him

¨ok, then if that's all I'll be going since you don't need the chloroform anymore,¨ stock spoke

¨actually I do need chloroform because I'll just take HIM instead and I'll do some **fun** things to bails,¨ dream spoke sadistically

¨ugh fine bye,¨ he quickly said and hung up, he got his black fur coat put on his boots, and left out his apartment door.

<what an overprotective brother damn, I don't even think nightmare knows about this, I mean I kinda feel bad for him but at the same time at least dream **will** do anything for him, though how far he'll go is disturbing,> he thought deeply as he reached the crosswalk, and walking on it while the sign signaled for him to stop, A bright light came closer with each step he took.

(2:03 AM)

¨man, I feel like I just got hit with a car,¨ the 5,2 skeleton laid turned to the left on the concrete, he looked at a guy who was kneeling over his body, unconcerned,

¨you did get hit with a car,¨ the guy spat not worried in the slightest

¨oh, I did, can you hand me my **phone** please,¨ he said slightly pissed while looking around him for his phone.

It was to the far right of him the guy grabbed it and threw it at his face, he just barely caught the phone,

"YO, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM," stocking yelled at the man,

"IT'S YOUR KIND THAT'S A PROBLEM," the guy yelled then kicked stocking in the ribs, so he's out of the way of his truck, and zoomed past him.

stocking now bleeding from the harsh kick tried to catch his breath and shakily tried to call dream,

¨ hey, guess who just got ran over with a truck and then kicked in the ribs,¨ he weakly said, the person on the other line just did a long sigh.

¨just-just **if** you can get up and go get the chloroform and ill heal whatever got hurt and if you can't I'll go to you, sorry you had to go through that,¨ dream said and then hung up, completely done with people. stocking laid there for a couple of minutes, and then hopped up, picked up his phone texted dream he'll be fine but will come over for him to heal some of his broken ribs, and then walked away as if nothing happened. He made it to the small store called ualmar in a ton of pain.

Ualmar a 24/7 pharmacy/store he bought the chloroform with cash and no receipt and left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2:09 AM)

As stocking walked back from the pharmacy and into Crescent street he decided to stop and take a **photograph** of some red small flower in the snow on his way back after that he completely ran all the way to dreams house.

He knocked loudly at his door, dream opened it,

¨come in, you Idiot¨ he said while opening the house door wider.

¨thanks, also I think I broke a few ribs¨ stocking said coming in while holding his chest covered in his blood

He plopped himself on the couch hurting himself in the process while handing dream the chloroform

¨you said you think that dude broke something,¨ dream asked lifting his shirt,

¨yeah also it was a racist who hit me with the car, so he might think I'm sus,¨ stock explained 

¨yeah, I think so, I mean he just ran you over he'll be pissed and hell be sus since he saw you at 2 AM and might call in for assault to the police, ¨ dream said while touching his body to see if he had any other broken bones besides his ribs.

¨anyway I got you 2 bottles of it and all you need to do put them in spray bottles and you'll be set¨ stock elucidated to dream as he felt for any more broken bones

¨whoa, h-hey not there,¨ he panicked and slapped his hand away, ream rubbed his hand,

"and why not, does it hurt," dream asked now on his knees in front of him,

"y-yeah sure,letsgowiththat," he quickly sputtered to dream whos completely confused,

"Anyway, have you been healed by magic stock," dream asked 

"n-no, should I have, "stock asked worriedly 

¨no but it will feel weird¨ dream chuckled 

And began to heal him, stock drooled and shivered immediately as he felt the shock(magic) through his whole body.

dream chuckled after he was done, " weird right," 

"y-yeah weird,'' stock said sleepily,

"you know you can sleep on the couch for a tonight," dream insisted, stocking just nodded his head, and laid down on the couch, and completely passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, I got chapter 6 out!! I decided to make it longer for you guys hope you enjoyed (and I did this in one sitting).

**Author's Note:**

> this is a slice of life type of AU so ask away my dear readers! and I am also new to this platform so expect some errors. and I will be on a small break to create the comic and character sheets for each character, so please be patient with this.


End file.
